Time With a Mother
by Yamagata
Summary: Cream and her friends are on a camping trip. She decides to go for a dip in the springs, but then gets to know her mother and Amy better.


**Author Note:I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it's characters and settings!**

**Time With a Mother**

The Sonic gang had saved the world once again from Eggman and his army of robots. They were now camping out together. They had also brought Amy Rose the pink hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit and her mother, Vanilla.

As the group roasted wieners, Cream snuck off for something to do.

The young rabbit reach a hot spring then showed that she was wearing an orange bikini under her dress. The bunny then tested the hot spring with her left foot and then stuck it back out when the heat got in.

"Oooh. This is so cool." Cream smiled. She looked around while saying "I wonder who could go with me?"

"I could." a voice said.

Cream turned around and saw her lovely mother in just her panties. "Mom! Why are you topless?"

Vanilla smiled while walking toward her daughter. "I am going into the spring with you." then sat with her legs crossed. "There's no one around so you should try something before we go in."

Cream rubbed her bunny ears. "And that is?"

Vanilla playfully slapped her own breast and said "Stripping off your clothes."

The young rabbit sighed then took off her bikini top revealing small breasts. "Now goes the panties," the mother rabbit kept her smile. Cream slid her fingers into the sides of her bottoms then she took them off, now fully naked.

Cream did a pose before her mother. "What do you think mom?"

Vanilla giggled then leaned at her daughter. "You look very beautiful when you're naked." The mother then prepared to take off her panties. "As a matter of fact, I'm gonna take off my panties right now." The topless rabbit then lifted her legs and slid her panties off, leaving the rabbits now naked.

"You see Creamie?" Vanilla gripped her bunny breasts for her baby. "Girls are better off showing their breasts to the world. That includes them being beautifully naked."

Cream sat with her legs spread. "You're right mom! We should get to know each other better naked."

The nude mother got up and walked sexually to her daughter then sat with her legs open. The baby rabbit sat down and touched her mom's breast. "So you wish to have sex with me, huh? That would be wonderful." Cream said.

Vanilla giggled and smiled politely "Oh yeah I'm sure it's arranged."

Cream laid herself down and Vanilla raised a finger. "Now just hold still, and see what happens next."

Vanilla then began to rub her fingers onto her daughter's rabbit pussy slowly. Cream began to moan 10 seconds into feeling it. "Ah Mom! You are one smooth girl kisser." Cream said to her mother. Vanilla laughed "Now that's the sexy daughter I wanna see." After seconds of rubbing at her daughter, Vanilla began to thrust her fingers into her clit. There was no one about to see what the rabbits were doing. Cream then began to moan louder as Vanilla was going harder into her. "Oh yes! Mom! Don't slow down now!" Cream moaned loudly due to her age. When Cream was nearing her orgasm, she yelled "Mommy! I'm gonna cum soon! Do it now!" Then, a minute later, Cream came.

Cream breathed and eventually recovered from her first sexual experience with her mother. "That was fun." Cream giggled. "Did you like my juices?"

Vanilla raised a leg and smiled at her daughter. "I loved it very much honey. Cream dear," she licked the juices off her fingers. "this was indeed, our first sex time!"

Cream then got into the hot spring with her still naked mom. Vanilla felt the hot water as she dampened her body in it. "Oooh, now this is exciting dear!"

Cream tapped the spring water with her index finger. "Just as cute as the baths you give me."

Vanilla splashed some water at her breasts. "I did give you baths when you were just a baby. I never did join you...yet anyway."

"Do you think anybody will see us like this?" Cream embraced her rabbit mother.

Vanilla rubbed her baby's head and assured her "Don't be afraid of watchers dear. Sonic and his buddies are not gonna find out we're butt naked."

The mother rested herself against one of the hot spring's rocks. "Besides that, I don't mind scurrying about town naked."

Cream tapped one of her nipples. "That may as well make it the two of use tonight."

Another feminine voice said "Sure about that?"

Cream looked up from the springs and saw Amy standing in her naked pink beauty. "Ames? Didn't wanna stay with Sonic?"

Amy smiled and walked sexually to Cream and her mom. "This is a first, you and Ms. Vanilla finally doing it together."

Vanilla jiggled her boobs at Amy. "Me and Cream have finally stripped naked together and had our first sex."

Amy spread herself for her rabbit friends while on a rock. "Vanilla, that was so cute of you to have sex with my friend."

Vanilla giggled pointed to her daughter. "Cream, would you like to show what you got to Amy?" Cream nodded "Okay mom."

Cream got to the pink hedgehog girl and touched her butt. "Ms. Rose, turn around?" Cream asked. "Absolutely!" Amy turned around and stuck her ass up for the bunny girl. "That's a good girl." Cream smiled. She then started to eat out the hedgehog's behind. "Mmm! Cream! You're such a good girl doing this!" Amy moaned. Cream stopped after 3 minutes. "Care to go 69?"

Amy smiled at her girlfriend. "Okay Cream, I would love to do it."

The naked hedgehog girl sat below the bunny and then began to eat each other out. Amy shook herself as she enjoyed Cream's pussy in her mouth. Cream reached under and patted one of Amy's breasts. Amy started to moan louder into her bunny's vagina. Amy took her head out for a bit and said to Vanilla "Cream is sure going into this very nicely!" As Amy resumed licking the little Cream, Vanilla chuckled "Sure she is Amy. I'm so sure she is."

The 2 little girls came later. Amy and Cream shook their heads and smiled. "Your mother was right! Spending time with her naked is so much fun!" Amy kissed Cream.

Vanilla got out of the springs and wiggled her fur dry. After playfully patting her own butt, Vanilla turned and smiled at the girls. "See? I told you Cream was so much lovely in the nude." Vanilla told Amy.

Cream nodded at her mother. "What can we do to finish the night?"

Vanilla sat down and pointed to her pussy. "Tribadism. Let's set your cunny against mine darling."

Cream smiled and laid down near her mom then prepared to press her vagina onto her mom's. "I'm ready mom!" The 2 naked rabbits then began to do their tribadism in front of Amy Rose. Cream moaned louder than her mother because she was still a child. Vanilla was also playing with her lovely breasts for good measures. As they did this, they did not see Amy was masturbating. The hedgehog was playing with her breasts with her right hand and was fingering herself with her left. "Oh yes Cream! I wanna cum inside you dear! Make me feel happy!" Vanilla moaned happily. Cream leaned her head back as her cunny was played against her mother's. "Yeah! Mom! Don't stop now! Make me cum there!" As Amy was going to burst soon, she said "This is fun! I'm gonna feel it soon!"

The girls all came later.

The 3 Mobian women rested themselves and then got up on their feet. Vanilla got the clothing, but did not give the girls any of it. "Not gonna put your panties on?" Amy smiled.

Vanilla shook her head. "Not for the night."

Amy pointed to her nipples. "I left my dress in my tent anyway."

Cream rested her arms underneath her breasts. "How about this? Amy would care to spend the night in our tent mom."

Vanilla eyed the hedgehog up and down "Of course Amy! We would love to have you as a guest tonight!"

Amy smiled at the rabbits. "Alright! Sonic would just reject me anyway."

The women carried their clothed back, albeit still naked and then went to the bunny's tent. Amy did not mind eying men seeing her nude, but she eventually went to Cream's sleeping bag and kissed her and her mom goodnight.


End file.
